Dreaming Again
by Neliam Kirkland
Summary: Y pensar que lo necesitaba, aún de que hubieran pasado diez años. Tantos años, una década… sin saber nada de él. Y verle, era lo que más había deseado- Oneshot de GilbertxOz sin lemon.


Oneshot de GilxOz sin lemon : D (amo esta pareja *---*)

Espero que os guste, tanto como a mi escribirlo.

* * *

Y pensar que lo necesitaba, aún de que hubieran pasado diez años. Tantos años, una década… sin saber nada de él. Pero desde el primer día, que llegó a la mansión de los Bezarius y le conoció, sintió ese sentimiento de admiración hacía su pequeño amo. Pero ahora, sin tenerle cerca un año, dos… diez, notaba que esa admiración se convirtió en amor. Lo amaba, y cada día que pasaba sin conocer su paradero, pues se encontraba en el Abismo desde el día de su ceremonia de la madurez, era una puñalada tras otra en su corazón. Sentía y notaba aquel pinchazo, a cada segundo, minuto y hora que pasaba. Tres mil seiscientas puñaladas al día. Seiscientos cuatro mil ochocientas, a la semana. Y treintiuno millones quinientas cincuenta y seis mil novecientas veintiséis al año. Miraba las nubes pasando en el cielo, sin preocupaciones, felices de estar presentes en aquel día soleado, aunque a él le daba igual. Sentía las briznas de hierba clavándosele en la espalda, consiguiendo una buena "cama" en aquella colina donde siempre se refugiaba cuando necesitaba estar solo y dar una vuelta, lejos de la mansión.

- Gilbert. ¡Gilbert! – gritó una voz que le resultaba familiar. Inclinó la cabeza hacía el lado, y no pudo creer lo que vio. Su pequeño amo iba corriendo hacía él, con el mismo traje blanco de la ceremonia pero raído a trozos y sucio, parándose justo al lado de su cabeza. Se quedó paralizado y no fue capaz de levantarse aunque lo estuviera deseando con todas sus fuerzas. El joven se agachó, sentándose de rodillas sobre la hierba y puso sus manos en la cara de Gilbert atrayéndole hacía él.

- Boo-chan… - susurró, apenas podía decir palabra. No podía creérselo todavía.

- Gilbert, ya estoy aquí. No volveré a dejarte solo.

- N-no lo hagas por favor. – suplicó. Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro, entusiasmado con la idea de volver a tener entre sus brazos a su amo. Oz lo estrechó entre sus brazos, y Gilbert posó una mano en su cabello rubio, que seguía igual como la última vez que lo vio antes de caer hacía el Abismo. Hasta ahora no sé había dado cuenta cuánto lo había echado de menos. Le hubiera gustado estar toda su vida así si fuera necesario pero Oz se alejó unos centímetros de él, para mecer su cara entre sus pequeñas manos. El chico sonrió con aquella sonrisa que siempre rondaba por su mente, pues eran la única manera de poder recordar a su pequeño amo. Sus pocos recuerdos los intentaba guardar como le era posible, pues no sabía cuando le iba a volver a ver. Pero había regresado…

- Gilbert, no llores. – susurró el chico en su oído. Gilbert se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, pues no se había desmayado de milagro. Aquello le parecía como un sueño del que no era capaz de despertar. Clavó sus ojos dorados, más brillantes al haber llorado, en los esmeralda de él. Y le devolvió la sonrisa. Sintió que lo necesitaba más cerca, más que un abrazo…. Un beso. Sí, necesitaba besarlo. Con delicadeza, retiró las manos del pequeño, y puso las suyas en su rostro igual al de hace diez años. De repente, sintió miedo. ¿Y si no le quería? ¿Y si lo veía demasiado mayor? ¿Y si había cambiado demasiado, algo claramente tan claro después de haber pasado diez años? Oz seguía igual, pero él había cambiado drásticamente.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó el chico, despertando a Gilbert de sus pensamientos. Todavía lo poseía entre sus manos. Era el momento, ahora o nunca. Porque no podía pensar en poder separarse de él. Posó sus labios en los de él, sin pensar en el resultado.

- Te quiero, Oz. – contestó, mientras se separaba de él. El chico abrió los ojos de la sorpresa pero cambiaron a una mirada dulce y llena de sentimiento. Ahora, fue él el que besó a Gilbert, y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Y yo a ti, Gilbert-san… - apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Gilbert posó su mano en su pelo y lo acarició.

- ¿C-cómo has conseguido salir del Abismo? Ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos como sacarte… - preguntó intrigado. Pero en parte le daba igual como hubiera escapado de allí. Lo único que le importaba es que estaba a su lado y para siempre.

- Gilbert, ¿en verdad piensas que he salido de allí? – preguntó en apenas un susurro acercando sus labios en su oído.

- Sí, sino, no estarías aquí… - contestó. Oz se separó de él y le besó. Rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Acercó el oído de Gilbert a sus labios de nuevo para contestarle, mientras reía en carcajadas.

- ¿De verdad piensas que estoy aquí? Ja, ingenuo, lo siento por ti… pero es todo un sueño. Yo no soy Oz Bezarius, siquiera. – dijo y se separó del joven. Gilbert no pudo evitar que se le desbordara una lágrima. Era mentira. Ese chico era Oz, lo había sentido en su corazón. Miró al joven de quince años, rubio, clavándole sus ojos esmeraldas en los suyos y con una sonrisa siniestra en la cara. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue alejando de allí a grandes saltos. Gilbert no pudo evitar salir corriendo mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. Y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, y había rozado su mano derecha con sus dedos… abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba a oscuras en su habitación de la mansión lo que significaba que era de noche. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro pero se las secó. Había sido todo un sueño, como otros tantos que había tenido. Ahora sabía que Oz nunca volvería. Pero él, Oz Bezarius, siempre tendría el corazón y los sentimientos de Gilbert Nightray por tan lejos que estuviese.


End file.
